Toshimoto's life
by Tamaki's Haruchan
Summary: Follow the life of my oc Toshimoto as he goes on amazing adventures, falls in love, and meets the turtles.
1. High school drama

One day in the hallways walked a young boy by the name of Toshimoto Hisami. What Toshimoto didn't know was that on that fateful day a shooter was on its way to his school. Toshimoto was a junior in high school and he felt that he was responsible for anything that happened to the students as he was a worker in the office. He didn't like the fact that there were any possible surprises coming at him and was rarely ever scared.

Unfortunately for Toshimoto this was one of those times. The date was October 13, 2050. Toshimoto was walking around the school like he did every day. The time was 9:12. He was walking around and saw that there were students in the hallways.

"Get to class you two." Toshimoto said.

"Yes Mr. Toshimoto." They said.

The students headed back to class while Toshimoto continued his rounds. Many of the students at this school knew Toshimoto very well. He was one of the top students in his class. He liked to think that he was a very high class student, but unfortunately he had only gotten his good grades from studying his butt off for every single test. The students in this school knew that Toshimoto wasn't one to mess around or do anything that would break the rules. He was a student of high quality that you should never mess with.

Toshimoto liked the fact that the other students thought he was a high quality student and smiled at the thought when he was alone. He didn't like to show off that he had better grades than anyone in the entire school, but everyone pretty much already knew that from the very beginning.

Toshimoto is a 19 year old boy in his senior year of high school. He attends high school regularly at Mutant High. He has no friends whatsoever and hardly ever talks to anyone. He knew that he would be graduating soon and worked hard to get good grades, but one person was always on his mind. Well make that two people were always on his mind. His sister, Tonya was one of them.

Tonya was a 5'4" tall girl. She had brown hair and always wore A yellow shirt with navy blue pants, but today she decided to dress differently. She wore a pink camo shirt with navy jeans. Her shirt had three stars going across the northern section of her body. She always wore tennis shoes as she was always running or jogging.

The other girl on his mind was a new girl at Mutant High who came in with four brothers that had been going here for a while. This girl stood at a height of 5'4" and wore different clothing every day. She had her own style and sense of fashion. According to her brothers, she was the smartest girl they had ever met and could easily put someone down in 2.5 seconds. Toshimoto felt drawn to this girl for some strange reason and decided then and there that he would talk to her.

Toshimoto saw the girl at lunch that day and wondered what he should do.

_Do I go up to her and introduce myself and try to make friends or do I become friends with her brothers and then talk to her…? _Toshimoto thought.

Toshimoto decided that he would go up to her and introduce himself. He went over to her and smiled politely.

"Excuse me miss." Toshimoto said.

"Yes? May I help you?" the girl said in a very hypnotic tone.

"I uh… wanted to know who you are because you are sitting in the Hamato seats." Toshimoto said.

"That's okay they are my brothers." The girl said.

Toshimoto was dumbstruck. This girl was one of the Hamatos! Toshimoto felt himself slowly backing up he couldn't date a Hamato! His dad would kill him for it!

"Is something wrong Toshimoto?" one of the brothers asked.

"You scared of something?" another asked.

"Nope just the fact that I was trying to get to know this girl right here." Toshimoto said sweating like an elephant.

"My name is Claudia Hamato, but my brothers and everyone else call me Claude." The girl said.

"Nice to um… Meet you Claudia." Toshimoto said.

"Dude you seriously need to get over your fear of Oroku Saki." Michelangelo, the youngest of the brothers, stated.

"I do not have a fear of my dad Mikey!" Toshimoto yelled.

"Your dad is Saki!" Claude stated.

"Yes…" Toshimoto said.

"Well then I guess I will see you around…" Claude stated as she started eating and walking to another table.

"Great now she's unhappy… Thanks Oroku…" Leo said.

**_I do not own TMNT. Please R&R._**


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry to those of you that have been waiting to read my stories once more. I promise that I will post the next chapters asap. My story sister! Will be being deleted because I can't think of how to continue it at all. If any one would like to continue this story it will be first come first served.


End file.
